Tohsaka Family
The Tohsaka (遠坂, Tōsaka?), a lineage with a history worth about 200 years, they were once Hidden Christians that lived inside a then foreigners-intolerant Japan. Their first head, Nagato Tohsaka, was considered the least promising of Zelretch pupils. But by six generations after, the time of Rin and Sakura, the family had improved to the point of reaching the second place. They possess good connections in both the Mage's Association, due their relationship with Zelretch, and the Holy Church, thanks to their faith. The Tohsaka are experts in the use of Jewel Magecraft and a secret style of Chinese kenpo, the latter due Nagato's emphasis in the training of not only Magecraft, but also martial arts. Thanks to the sudden and relatively recent progress of their mastery of Jewel Magecraft, as well as the introduction of the Gandr into their magical repertory, it is believed that the Tohsaka lineage was able to incorporate the Edelfelts' knowledge of Magecraft into their own through the younger Edelfelt twin that was supposedly defeated during the Heaven's Feel 3, for the members of that family (such as Luvia) are well known for being very capable in the use of both. It is unknown if the Tohsaka gained the abilities from the Edelfelt twin marrying with the head of the Tohsaka family of that time or simply by having her Magic Crest stolen. Back when the Tohsaka were developing the ritual of the Heaven's Feel along with the Makiri and the Einzbern, Nagato's daughter played a greater role in the completion of the Holy Grail War system than her father. The Tohsaka role in the Heaven's Feel is to provide the use of their spiritual land to the ritual. It is known that one of Tokiomi's parents was a foreigner. Known Members *Nagota Tohsaka-The first head of the Tohsaka Family who was apart of the project to complete Heaven`s Feel.He was one of the Fourth Dead Apostle`s Pupils.The Dead Apostle held the name of Zeltrech who was known for terrozing his students and scaring them into never studying with him again. *Tokiomi Tohsaka-Father to Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou formally known as Sakura Matou.He is the husband to Aoi and is the hated enemy of Kariya Matou.He was the Master of Archer in the Fourth Holy Grail War.He was betrayed by his student Kirei Kotomine ultimatally leading to his death at Kirei`s hands. *Rin Tohsaka-The sister of Sakura Matou formally known as Sakura Tohsaka.Daughter to Aoi and Tokiomi.She is the daughter who inhearted the Tohsaka Family Lands.She is the Master of Archer in the Fifth Holy Grail War and later became Master of Saber later on in the world.She has a crush on Shirou Emiya formally the Master of Saber in the beginning of the Fifth Holy Grail War. *Sakura Matou-The sister of Rin Tohsaka formally known by the name of Sakura Tohsaka.One of the daughters of Aoi and Tokiomi Tohsaka.She was the child that Kariya Matou tried to save from the father he hated.She is corrupted with Crest Worms and clings to Shirou who she calls Senpai. Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Three Great Families Category:Mages Category:Fate/Stay Night Characters Category:Fate Characters Category:Heaven's Feel Characters Category:Unlimited Blade Works Characters Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Characters Category:Fate/tiger colosseum Characters Category:Fate/Unlimited Codes Characters Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters Category:Fate/tiger colosseum Upper Characters Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Characters Category:Carnival Phantasm Characters Category:Fate/Extra Characters Category:Fate/Extra CCC Characters